Mechas de cabelo
by Raayy
Summary: Era sangue, ou eram mechas do seu cabelo? ll Matt centred. -NÃO É YAOI- One-shot.


_Mechas de cabelo  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** - **Death Note não me pertence.** Senão o Matt teria aparecido um teco mais, e não usaria aquele casaco feioso.

**x** - Essa fic **não** é yaoi. _Quem disser que tem MattxMello aí_ **VAI LEVAR**. -pega o cano-

**x** - É uma One-Shot, Centred no Matt.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Ele não se lembrava de nada. Nem de onde veio, nem de seu nome, nem de seus pais.

Mas ele se lembrava de algo.

Sangue sangue sangue.

Cor dos seus cabelos, cor que ficou nas suas roupas.

**xXx**

Ele foi pra a Wammy's House aos 7 anos.

Ele tinha um aspecto sombrio. Ele não falava com ninguém, nem parecia precisar disso.

Mas todos precisam de interação social.

Ele não parecia precisar, nem queria. Ele queria ficar sozinho.

Com a solidão, veio o tédio.

E então, os videogames.

**xXx**

Ele nunca se esforçou para ser um sucessor.

Ele nunca teve interesse naquilo.

Sua colocação fora meramente sorte.

Se o perguntassem se ele admirava ou não L, ele responderia:

"Tanto faz."

Ele nunca ligou pra L, nem ao menos o conhecia.

Assim como L não os conhecia.

O que ele ia pensar de uma pessoa assim?

Não ia.

_Tanto faz._

**xXx**

Vira aquele garoto loiro tomar seu lugar em primeiro.

Não se importou, mas percebeu que ele queria que sim.

Ele pareceu dar importância àquilo.

Mas o ruivo dos cabelos cor de sangue não.

Aquilo não tinha relevância, ele sequer tinha se esforçado para obter.

"Matt, não?"

"Sim"

Falou sem tirar os olhos do videogame.

"Você que estava no primeiro lugar, não era?"

"Você sabe que sim."

Isso irritou profundamente o loiro.

Ele simplesmente detestou a atitude desse garoto:

O ignorava, não dava a mínima, e era direto demais.

"Por que você não se importa?"

"E por que eu deveria me importar?"

Depois de feita essa pergunta, o loiro se calou e foi embora.

Não sabia o porque. Era por isso que tinha ido.

Matt apenas voltou a jogar seu videogame.

_Sozinho._

**xXx**

"Pra ter um objetivo."

Era aquele garoto loiro de novo.

"O que?"

"Você sabe. Eu me importo por que é meu único objetivo."

O ruivo sentiu um pouco de tristeza nessas palavras.

"Isso é triste."

"É melhor que não ter nenhum. Você tem algum?"

Foi a primeira vez que ele parou de teclar o seu videogame enquanto falava com ele.

"Não."

"Isso sim deve ser ainda mais triste."

E ele foi andando.

"Por sinal, meu nome é Mello."

_Mello._

Ele nunca perguntara, mas era como se ele fizesse questão que todos soubessem.

Assim como Matt fazia questão nenhuma que não soubessem.

**xXx**

"Você só sabe fazer isso?"

"Jogar?"

"É. Não te enche?"

"Melhor do que não fazer nada."

"Melhor do que fazer isso, é fazer _amigos._"

Aquilo doeu. Não pelo fato dele ser sozinho, mas por que foi uma ofensa.

"Estou bem aqui, _sozinho_, obrigado."

Mello desistiu e saiu, e Matt pausou o videogame quando ele se foi.

Por que ele insistia tanto em falar com ele?

Claro, devia ser por _pena_.

Pena daquele garoto sozinho que jogava um jogo de videogame estúpido o dia inteiro.

_Por tédio._

**xXx**

Depois que aquele menino albino chegou, a sua vida foi a mesma.

Nada daquilo de "Sua vida nunca foi mais a mesma.", não.

Ele apenas descera do segundo, pro terceiro.

Não que ligasse.

Agora, na sala em que ele ficava sozinho jogando videogames, havia também um garoto albino. _Aquele_ garoto albino.

Montando quebra-cabeças todos os dias.

O de cabelos neve, quebra-cabeças, o de cabelos sangue, videogames.

Cada um no extremo do ambiente.

Ele não falara com ele, mas de tanta fofoca, já sabia seu "nome".

_Near._

**xXx**

Sua vida não mudara em nada, mas aquele orfanato sim.

Aquela sala, antes tão pacífica, era constantemente invadida pelo loiro.

Matt não fazia nada. Não o defendia.

Nem tirava os olhos do jogo.

Era um segredo dos três.

Mello chegava ali, explodia, e ia embora.

Near não se importava, e voltava pros seus quebra-cabeças.

E Matt só ouvia os gritos de Mello.

Por que os olhos estavam no videogame.

Ele o invejava.

Ele tinha uma vida, uma vida idiota, mas tinha uma vida.

Matt nem isso tinha. Não tinha motivação, não tinha nada.

_Não tinha amigos. _

_Não tinha pais._

_Não tinha um nome._

Sim, esquecera do seu nome. Era muito novo quando tudo ocorrera.

Não era um bebê, mas era novo.

E assim, desde o primeiro orfanato, já o chamavam de "Matt".

Porque ninguém sabia seu nome.

Só os seus pais, mortos.

A única coisa que se lembrava com qualquer semelhança a eles...

_Era o sangue. O sangue deles._

_Ou era o seu cabelo, espalhado em cima deles?_

**xXx**

Não tinha bem certeza do que estava fazendo ali. Ele sabia que podia fazer coisas melhores.

Como evoluir de nível no seu Gameboy. Mas por algum motivo...

Ele sentia que queria saber.

"Pode entrar"

E entrou num quarto cheio de papéis e livros. E com cheiro de chocolate.

"Matt?"

"Mello, você lembra do seu nome? Do verdadeiro?"

"Por que está perguntando isso pra mim?"

"Por que eu não teria mais ninguém pra perguntar"

E era verdade.

"... Eu lembro."

Silêncio.

"Obrigado." E saiu, fechando a porta.

**xXx**

Ele não sabia o por que disso agora. Ele convivera com esse fardo durante toda a sua vida.

_"Não me lembro do meu nome..."_

Ele não sabia o por que da depressão. E descontou nos jogos.

De certa forma, eles o faziam se sentir melhor.

Ele colocava o seu nome no protagonista, e podia se sentir como se pudesse salvar o mundo.

Todos o conheciam, todos gostavam dele, e nesses jogos...

_Ele tinha amigos._

_Ele tinha família._

Só que ele não tinha um nome. Por que ele sempre colocava "Matt".

Por que ele não lembrava do seu verdadeiro nome.

Não. Lembrava não, ele _nunca soube._

Deve ter sido felicidade para Watari e Roger esconder a identidade dele, mas...

Isso não trazia felicidade alguma a ele.

_"Até o Near deve se lembrar do nome dele"_

Sem nome, sem história, sem vida.

**xXx**

"Hn... Near."

"Olá."

"Pode me responder uma pergunta?"

"Depende."

"... Você lembra do seu nome de verdade?"

"Depende."

Matt ficou confuso.

"Como assim?"

"Se você disser que eu sei qual é meu nome, eu diria que sim, eu sei."

Ele parou um pouco de montar o quebra cabeças pra enrolar o cabelo.

"Porém, eu não me lembro de ninguém me chamar assim."

Piscou os olhos. Agora entendera. Near era um pouco parecido com ele.

A diferença, é que deve ter sobrado algum documento seu.

Não sobrou nenhum para Matt.

"Obrigado, Near."

Ele não respondeu, mas Matt não ligou. Ele nunca ligava.

Voltou pro seu canto da sala e ligou o videogame.

E alterou o nome dos amigos do protagonista dessa vez: Mello e Near.

**xXx**

Matt lembrava-se de ter falado com L uma vez.

Através de um computador, Ele falava com as crianças.

Ele lembrou-se que, a princípio, ele ficou como Mello e Near, calados.

Mas então, uma curiosidade.

_"Se estamos sendo todos 'treinados' pra ser como esse cara... Como ele é?"_

Foi no dia que ele perguntou pra L.

"Você se lembra do seu nome?"

E ele respondeu simplesmente:

"Não. Eu não lembro. L não tem haver com meu nome, eu escolhi ele por que me lembra _lollipop_"

Foi a primeira e única vez que ele simpatizara com L.

**xXx**

Quando L morreu, foi muito súbito.

Matt sentiu pena, afinal, era a única pessoa mesmo que não se lembrava por completo do próprio nome.

_Como ele._

Mello fugiu na noite em que soube.

Near ficou no orfanato, mas o que foi engraçado, é que Matt o pegou na sala em que ficavam.

De madrugada, olhando pra a janela, na mesma hora que Mello estava fechando o portão.

Esperou o menor terminar de ver, mas ele continuou lá.

Por mais de meia hora depois.

Foi quando Matt perguntou:

"O que está fazendo, Near?"

E ele simplesmente respondeu:

"Estou vendo meu oposto ir embora."

Near nunca foi nada do que Mello pensava. Nunca.

Mello o culpava, como uma forma de ter o seu vilão. Para não agüentar tudo só.

Matt, talvez por ser isolado, era mais perceptivo a coisas escondidas.

A Near.

"Ele volta, Near. Você sabe que ele sempre volta."

"É. Pena que não pra sempre."

E Matt sorriu, por que, afinal, Near tinha razão.

**xXx**

Matt deixou o orfanato quando completou a maioridade, na mesma época que Near.

Near por que foi atrás de Kira.

E Matt, por que simplesmente tinha alcançado a maioridade.

Iria levar uma vida medíocre, provavelmente, mas não se importava.

_Nunca se importava._

Nesses últimos anos na Wammy's...

Ele aprendeu uma coisa.

Ele queria mostrar a Mello, só conseguiu mostrar a Near.

Mas foi Mello quem queria arrancar um sorriso de Matt.

E agora ele conseguia.

_Porém, eram todos falsos._

Ele aprendeu a sorrir fingindo que estava bem quando não estava.

Devia saber fazer isso quando estava com Mello.

Assim arrancaria a vitória do loiro.

_Nem que fosse falsa._

Por que ele considerava Mello algo, por ter se preocupado de alguma forma com ele.

Era uma forma estranha, agressiva, mas Matt sabia que era preocupação.

Near ficou feliz por ele, apesar de não parecer.

Ele soube, por que Near o olhou.

E Near nunca o tinha olhado, não nos olhos.

Apesar de Matt ter dado um sorriso falso, ele ficou feliz por dentro.

A verdade é que sempre seriam sorrisos falsos.

Todos falsos.

_Embora talvez, lá dentro, ele sentisse que sorria verdadeiramente._

**xXx**

Não sabia como, ou desde quando, Mello sabia do seu endereço.

Mas ele apareceu lá, com uma queimadura no rosto, como se sempre soubesse onde ele morava

Matt sabia que ele não estava envolvido em bons lençóis todo esse tempo.

"Quer entrar?"

E Mello arqueou a única sobrancelha que tinha, por que a outra fora queimada.

"Você, irônico? Tão estranho quanto o Near."

Matt riu, e abriu porta pra ele passar. E Mello passou, assustado.

"Cara, como você arrumou essa queimadura?"

"Onde você aprendeu a _rir?_"

E Matt sorriu.

Mas era um sorriso falso, como sempre.

Cheio de ironia e malicia.

"Faz 4 anos, Mello."

"... É. Faz 4 anos."

**xXx**

"Você esteve na máfia?!"

"É. E o Near está num grupinho chamado SPK, com agentes do FBI."

Matt riu, de novo.

"O que tem de engraçado?!"

"Opostos, como sempre. Opostos um do outro."

E ele o olhou, intrigado, e mordeu o chocolate de novo.

E o silêncio foi quebrado apenas pelo barulho do DS.

"Ainda não enjoou disso?"

"Claro que enjoei. Do Gameboy. Eu estou jogando um DS, não percebe a diferença?"

"Saco, você entendeu!"

Matt riu.

Ele tinha mudado muito desde aquela época

Agora, ele era sempre "feliz".

Mas no fundo, ainda havia aquela voz para o atormentar, e o deixar deprimido.

_"Matt, o garoto sem nome. Sem família."_

_"Até sem Hobbys, por que esse DS é só pra matar o seu tédio, que nunca vai embora."_

Só que ele guardava essa vozinha bem no fundo, e sorria.

Ele se _forçava_ a se sentir feliz. Mais do que era de verdade.

**xXx**

Ele passou um tempo espionando uma japonesinha.

Brincava sobre ela com Mello, uma vez disse que eles eram parecidos.

Nesse dia, eles trocaram de vigia.

Matt apenas riu, era o comportamento típico do amigo.

_Amigo?_

_É... talvez fosse._

**xXx**

No dia que Mello contara a ele sobre o que ele planejava fazer, Matt retrucou.

"Não, Mello. Eu despisto os guardas."

"Mas assim você quase com certeza morre! Sabe quantos seguranças aquela Takada tem?!"

"Não"

E sorriu.

"Mas se você vai morrer, de um jeito ou de outro, pelo menos que seja nas mãos de uma garota bonita."

Mello quase bateu em Matt, mas apenas deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

"Saco, eu to falando sério!"

"Ok, mas se você vai morrer de qualquer jeito, me deixe com os guardas. Não seria justo, o plano poderia falhar, você sabe."

Mello suspirou.

"... Eu sei que tem a falha."

"E você sabe que ela é grande. Por que se arrisca?"

"Por que não acho que seria justo."

E Matt ficou confuso.

"Não seria justo?"

"Você mal viveu. Você nunca teve um objetivo. Você vai se matar por um objetivo meu."

Uma pausa, e um trinque no chocolate.

"Se fosse se matar, que fosse pelo seu objetivo."

E um sorriso, o seu primeiro sorriso de verdade.

Um sorriso triste.

"Mello, nós dois sabemos que eu nunca tive, nem terei um objetivo."

"Como consegue pensar tão negativo?"

"Por que eu não tenho nem um nome."

Silêncio pesado.

"Seu nome é Matt. Se foi assim que eu te conheci, esse é o seu nome!"

E Mello saiu, inconformado.

**xXx**

A verdade era que o verdadeiro objetivo de Matt...

...Era encontrar o seu objetivo.

Por isso, não hesitou no plano.

Talvez seu objetivo fosse esse.

Ajudar o seu amigo a provar uma coisa, e salvar a vida do seu outro amigo.

**xXx**

"Pronto, Mello?"

"... Você pode mudar de idéia, você sabe."

"E você sabe que eu não vou"

Um sorriso.

Dois sorrisos.

"Certo, te vejo no inferno, Matt."

"Eu fui muito bonzinho em vida, sabia?! Quem vai pro inferno é você!"

**xXx**

_Tiros, tiros, e mais tiros._

Agora sim ele lembrava.

_Sua casa, de decoração antiga, a invasão repentina, e os tiros._

_Aquele barulho infernal de tiros de metralhadoras._

_E sangue._

_Muito sangue._

_Por que ele não sabia dizer, mas naquela hora, na sua casa havia muita gente._

_E havia sangue dessas pessoas para todos os lados._

_Ele fora o único sobrevivente, por que agarrada a ele, sua mãe o protegia._

_Morta._

_Ele a vira correr até ele, mas antes fora acertada inúmeras vezes, e caíra em cima dele._

_O agarrou e o abraçou, tentando tranqüiliza-lo._

_"Finja que está dormindo, Mail."_

_E ele fechou os olhos._

_E quando se instaurou o silêncio, ele os abriu._

_Sua casa, antes bonita, agora era um palco de terror._

_Olhou para sua mãe._

_Morta._

_Os fixos olhos verdes, olhos verdes os quais herdara, já não brilhavam._

_E ele não chorou. Ele não gritou._

_Ele apenas olhou para as roupas._

_Sangue._

Como agora.

Tiros, mas dessa vez, os tiros o acertavam.

E o barulho, o ensurdecedor barulho, reviveu suas memórias.

_"Mail."_

E ele conseguiu sorrir, mesmo com as balas lhe trespassando o corpo.

Afinal, ajudar as duas únicas pessoas que ele chamara de amigos acabou não sendo o único motivo para aquele sacrifício.

Quando caiu, ainda conseguiu ver sua blusa.

_Manchada de sangue, de novo._

Sorriu, o último sorriso falso, que deixou cair o cigarro.

_Era sangue, ou eram mechas do seu cabelo?_

Não sabia, afinal...

_... eram tão parecidos!_

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Tava todo mundo escrevendo fics centreds no Matt, aí eu acabei ficando com vontade de escrever uma.  
Bom, o resultado taí. A idéia é diferente da original, mas tudo bem. No original eu queria pegar os sintomas da depressão e colocar no Matt, talvez eu faça isso em outra fic, com o Matt ou não. XD  
A medida que eu fui escrevendo saiu isso... a fic ganhou pernas. E o título eu dei recentemente. (COISA RARA. Eu semrpe dou os títulos assim que crio a história)

Mas enfim. Eu gostei de ter escrito, afinal, Matt é um personagem que aparece pouco, dá pra ter inúmeras visões dele. Apesar que falta descrição e etc.  
Obrigadinha Chibi por ter me ajudado na fic!

_Reviews? -puppy dog eyes-_


End file.
